


Fever

by Koko91



Series: The Redheaded Witch [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Names, Fluff, Multi, No Smut (for once), No Wincest, Pregnancy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko91/pseuds/Koko91
Summary: Things have been nuts: trials, comas, and angels. Immune systems can only take so much before they start to collapse, leaving them open to illness. Too bad Caeley hasn't been sick in a long time. Now that she's pregnant? It's one way to make the Winchesters worry. Total, quick, little fluff piece and a chance to talk about baby names.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Redheaded Witch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919419
Kudos: 11





	Fever

It had been stressful, Caeley had to admit. Between the trials and Sam’s coma, she was just glad to have her boys home. She knew that she was only privy to that much information because Dean couldn’t lie to her. She knew about everything: the angel, what Death had done, and the fall of the angels. She didn’t agree with Ezekiel wiping her younger lover’s memory, nor the twisted way Sam had been pushed to agree. She didn’t like it, not one bit, but the older hunter had sworn her to secrecy. In return, she had promised him that if anything was out of line, she would do her best to break the angel and save her lover, no matter what it took. She only wished she had a chance to meet him before the deal had been made, but she had been locked down in the bunker with Kevin. Now? The only one she had seen was the Winchester, the angel never coming to the forefront. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was hiding from her. She only could hope that this worked out for the best. Most of her time was now devoted to getting ready for the birth of her children, and avoiding the demon in their dungeon. Sam and Dean were doing what they could to make sure Crowley wasn't made aware of her presence.

She collapsed into the library chair, the grimoire she had been studying open in front of her and a mug of tea beside it. She rested a hand over her large belly, now about seven months pregnant. She felt one of her children kick against her hand, active as always. They certainly took after their fathers when it came to their energy.

“Hey,” a soft voice broke into her thoughts.

The witch looked up as Dean sat down on the edge of the table beside her book. Despite being upset with the way things had been handled, she still always felt better when he was close. “Hello,” she murmured, dragging a hand through her loose hair. She hadn’t had enough energy to pull it back after her shower this morning.

The hunter’s eyes narrowed, taking in the redhead’s features. “You okay?”

She went to answer her usual ‘I’m fine’ but found her voice blocked as if she was trying to lie. She closed her mouth and forced herself to take stock of her body. She was exhausted, but her sleeping schedule was already starting to change with the pregnancy, so that was to be expected. Caeley felt chilled, but that wasn’t anything new: the bunker was always a bit cooler from being underground. Her belly had been queasy which was different and when she swiped a hand over her face, she found her skin to be a bit clammy. “I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. She didn’t like the answer, but she couldn’t lie.

Dean pressed the back of his hand to the redhead’s forehead, finding her warm. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were flushed. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I haven’t been sick in a very long time,” she answered. “With everything going on in our lives, it could have weakened my immune system and made it easier for me to get sick. It’s a possibility.” She took a deep drink of her tea, the herbs meant for relaxation and to settle her stomach.

“Hey, Sammy!” the hunter called, ignoring his girl as she tried to shush him.

“Please, don’t bother him,” she tried. "He has enough to worry about."

“What’s up?” the younger hunter came from down the hall, wondering why he would be needed.

“Cae’s sick.”

Sam’s sharp eyes took in the witch from her pale face, rosy cheeks, unbound hair, dark circles, and glassy eyes. Kneeling down in front of her, he pressed a large hand against her cheek, feeling her warmth. “How long have you been feeling ill?” he asked, keeping his voice low. He didn’t want to risk making a headache worse.

Despite how good his touch felt, she didn’t want the two men worrying about her. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll be fine. You have other things to worry about.”

“Nope, right now, all that matters is you,” Dean insisted. He gently smoothed her hair back from her face before passing her the mug of tea to drink. She always made something that would help her with what she needed at that time.

“Please. You have Crowley, Kevin, and Castiel to take care of.” It took everything in her to not name Ezekiel as well. “Don’t worry about me as well.” She went to push herself up from her chair but dropped immediately back down as the world tilted. She pressed a hand to her eyes and took a few deep breaths, hoping the dizziness would pass. “I’ll just try and catch some sleep.”

Not missing anything, the elder hunter shook his head. “It’s not even safe for you to walk right now. Come on.” He bent and lifted the petite woman from the chair, her weight not having changed much with the pregnancy. He was strong enough to be able to lift her with no trouble. It was also very telling when she gave very little fuss and just let him do what he wished.

Sam noticed it too, watching as Caeley simply curled against Dean’s shoulder, blue eyes closing. “I’ll grab her some Tylenol.” He disappeared down the hall to the infirmary.

Kevin meandered down the hall, his nose stuck in a book that, for once, had nothing to do with angels or demons. He looked up at the sound of boots coming towards him. He was surprised to see the witch he had slowly come to know being carried by the older hunter. “Everything okay?” He hoped it was. She was always kind to him: always listened when he needed to vent, made sure he was okay, fed him, and took care of him. She always made it a point to make sure he was safe. When he had learned that Dean  _ and _ Sam were the dads of her kids? It kind of made sense.

“She will be,” Dean answered. “We’ll take care of her.”

“I’ll make her some tea. I know where she keeps the tea that she makes for me when I don’t feel well.” The young man wanted to be able to do something to help, even if it was something as simple as making tea.

“Save it for when she wakes up,” he responded. “She’s not going to be awake for much longer. She’s exhausted.” The Winchester had noticed quickly that the woman had fallen into a normal pattern for her when she wasn't feeling well: searching for his scent. Caeley had tucked her face close enough into his neck that he could feel her eyelashes against his skin. One hand of her rested over her large belly and the other gripped the collar of his flannel.

"I appreciate the offer. Thank you," she murmured, lacking the energy to lift her head, but also not wanting to see the world spin again.

Kevin nodded, clutching his book tightly. He had seen all of his other friends struggle lately. He didn't want to see it happen to her as well, especially not while she was carrying the twins.

Dean continued on his way, tightening his grip around his lover. He arrived at their room at the same time as Sam, allowing them to tag team getting her settled into bed. They helped her change into one of the nightdresses she had to purchase to fit over her expanding belly and made sure she drank plenty of water with the pills.

The witch allowed them to tuck her in before speaking up. "Will… Will you stay? Just for a bit?" It was odd, to feel like she physically needed them. She knew that they were needed elsewhere, that they had other things to do. But she also knew that she felt better when they were nearby.

Sam gave her a soft smile, cradling her cheek in a large hand. "Of course." The two brothers shucked off their boots and jeans, crawling into their usual spots. He stayed sitting up, resting against the headboard while Caeley turned his lap into her pillow. Dean curled in behind her, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to relax her.

“You know,” she murmured into the blankets, the world becoming softer and shrinking down to just the three of them in bed, “We do need to start figuring out names. Twins come early.”

The men exchanged a glance, not having thought about it. “It is getting close,” Dean grumbled, his fingers pulling gently at a knot in her hair. That prompted him to sit up a bit, concentrating as he slowly and carefully braided her hair back for the woman so she didn’t need to worry about it. He knew that she hated sleeping with it loose.

“Less than two months left, even without them coming early.” The younger hunter dragged careful fingers along her cheekbone, further soothing the woman.

“Do you want them to have names in memory of people? Or to have their own names?” Her eyes were heavy, but she wanted to have this conversation. They had been too busy recently to sit down and discuss it before.

“Nah, let them be their own people,” Dean answered, falling back into the pillow again. His rough fingertips traced invisible patterns up and down the skin of her arm.

She smiled as she buried her face into Sam’s thigh. “Irish names, then?”

The Winchesters chuckled, knowing they should have expected that. “Depends on what they are,” came the younger’s response.

“Technically, Dean has Irish roots. Samuel is Hebrew.” Tired blue eyes blinked open. The talk was taking her mind off of the headache brewing behind her eyes. “I like Colin. Will work with either Winchester or McDonough.”

The elder brother pushed himself up on his elbow, allowing him to look down over the redhead. “Do you want them to have the Winchester name?”

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “I believe the question is more if  _ you _ want them to have the name. I know that you two worry about the children being born. It was part of why I offered you an option to be uncles instead of fathers when we first discovered I was pregnant. I know that the Winchester name carries a heavy burden in the hunting world. It would be easier to hide the children as McDonoughs. No matter what you two choose, they will know who their fathers are and know the good that they do. We do not know what they will look like either. I take very strongly after my mother and grandmother, so it could be that the trend continues. But they are also going to be the first men born in my line: it has always been women born without fail prior to this for centuries. It could be that they do not carry any magic either.” She gave a gentle shrug, making sure not to dislodge her elder lover’s fingers, enjoying his touch. “My intuition has not given any clues.”

The two men grew quiet, Dean tucking his chin into the woman’s neck as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. These heavy talks were making him feel uncomfortable, and he was desperate to bring it back to lighter topics. “Sean is a good name,” he told her quietly.

“I like it,” Sam told them, “Sean and Colin Winchester.”

Caeley smiled. “I wonder what Castiel would think.” She couldn’t help but pass on a quick prayer to the angel, hoping that he was safe. “We may have to ask Kevin’s opinion instead.”

Dean grinned. “Kevin would love to give his opinion on baby names.”

“He would love to talk about anything that wasn’t angels and demons,” Sam laughed. He looked down at the tired woman. “Now, enough talking. Get some rest. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“I’ll have soup waiting for you,” the elder said. “And Kevin will have tea waiting.”

Her eyes grew heavy under the constant movement of their fingertips against her skin. Their touch never failed to settle her spirit. The redhead smiled against Sam’s lap, murmuring out one final thing before she finally drifted off, never hearing any response.

_ “I love you both.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you still enjoyed it, despite not having any smut. Trying to set up things for everything to happen.


End file.
